


Chasing Lights

by Genexander



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genexander/pseuds/Genexander
Summary: When people are born, they're born with a streak of hair the same color and texture as their soulmate's natural hair.You, the reader, have an unfortunate yet comically blue streak of hair that lays at the back of your head. Whatever gods are out there, need to help both you and your soulmate.





	Chasing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a pun. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, seeing that I'm incredibly sleep deprived and that this is very much so not beta read. 
> 
> Here's a note for context:  
> The reader was not born a mage.  
> This is quite obvious as you read on.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy.

When people are born, they're born with a streak of hair that matches their soulmate's natural hair color and texture. You... Honestly, maybe/sort of felt bad for your soulmate. Though, if anything they should be the one feeling bad for **you**. Born with the oddest mark, a stubborn blue streak found purchase at the back of your head. And nothing you ever did could tame it. It was nice (for your mother, and your own sanity, when you were younger) that it was straight. But it looked a bit off compared to your thick, wavy hair. Ok, it looked VERY off. Never took to chemical treatments either, the damn thing, only mildly giving until you grew tired and decided your hair is better off staying short. 

For many years, you were teased about your soul-mark. People would laugh at you, or sneer. Adults often found your mark to be childish, and unrealistic; often saying "it's like something straight out of those stupid comic books." Though, stranger, and often times, wilder things have been known to happen throughout history. Nobody ever liked it when you pointed that out.

Access to the internet let you research many things you never thought possible. You've scoured chatrooms, forums, live Q & A's. Even paid for information off the deep web. Which, eventually led to you joining a quaint little group, many members of which are Mages, and a few Freelance "Witches" pop in occasionally. All in the effort of attempting to locate your unusual soulmate; if, it was even possible with hair like theirs. 

Now, joining that little group is how you found yourself in your current predicament. In Chaldea, internally screaming as you noticed a light colored streak of wavy hair mixed in with Cú Chulainn's lazily thrown together ponytail. Nobody knew you two were soulmates, hell, not even him! Especially since you've taken to bleaching your waves to avoid ridicule, and wearing a hat as often as you physically could. It's not even like he's a particularly new servant at Chaldea, either. He, along with Mash, and his Caster self have been alongside you since the very beginning. Soulmates are not a subject often brought up in Chaldea anyways, the subject was declared taboo. Though, a few fortunate others have found theirs through being summoned, many have lost theirs in their past and it's a very sensitive topic to bring up. 

"Oi, Master!" Your trusted Lancer called. "Are you okay? You look sick, did you eat something bad and not tell anyone again?" 

"No!" You said, not even offended because it's a pitifully common occurrence. "I'm just a bit... Jittery. I promise."

You stared, a bit unnerved and he hummed in response, very clearly not believing your really bad excuse. This time you quite thankfully didn't flinch as he went to mess with your bangs, a habit he developed after taking your aversion to having people touching your hair, or hat, in this case. However, you both swore as he ended up batting your hat right off your head, and you went from internally screaming to wanting to run and hide and never show your face again. 

"Whoops-" Oh no... You both end up reaching down to pick up your wayward hat that decided the ground is a better place to stay than your head, which is where it belongs. And you know, if you can get a better view of Cú's mark, he can definitely see yours. 

"Oh?" He smiled, and... Oh. Wow. That's not how you thought he'd react at all- 

"You're my soulmate!? Master, you'd hide something like this from me?" 

"I didn't mean to!" You promised, flustered and while stuttering over words that couldn't form because this attention honestly turned your brain off and made it crash harder than an old computer, he pulled you into what you're sure is the literal tightest hug you've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. 

"I'm not mad." He said, sounding very out of breath. "I looked for you for so long. Couldn't, after I got tied down, but I never gave up hope. And to think, all I needed to do was imagine you without your fancy bleached hair."

You didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but your anxiety drove you to do both. 

"I got made fun of because of you." You said, finally hugging him back. "No one else really has hair like yours." 

"Nobody will make fun of you anymore." He promised, hugging you tighter, and you could hear the smile in his voice. You could swear you also heard Mash gasp from somewhere behind you too, before quickly leaving you to your business. "Besides, now that I know you're my soulmate, I won't ever let you leave my sight again. Nobody will pick on you like that, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the not the first fic I've ever written, but the first I've officially published. 
> 
> I am absolutely blaming Tumblr for the creation of this fic, and a few very persistent friends on Discord.
> 
> This was actually requested by a friend who cannot get enough of our favorite blue doggo, and I was only recently assed enough to publish this after getting incessantly pestered xD


End file.
